


when worlds collide

by toothottothandle



Category: Anonymous | Hacker (2016), Criminal Minds (US TV), NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fangirls, Original Fiction, Plot Twists, Tags Are Fun, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, TikTok, Twitter, Weird Plot Shit, anonymous, genz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toothottothandle/pseuds/toothottothandle
Summary: This is a mini fanfic that combines my three fave things the moment. We have a little NCT a little Criminal Minds and a little tribute to the hacktivist org Anonymous. In this story I call Anonymous a "he" for the sake of clarity and plot, but realistically there's no assigned gender as anyone can join at anytime. This story will be super weird and prob pretty dumb at some parts, but I think you'll enjoy regardless.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	when worlds collide

I wake up to light pouring through the slits in my blinds and pooling at the center of my bed, creating a pattern of pale yellow stripes and splotches on my duvet. The sky glows its powdery blue shade, setting a beautiful backdrop for the morning-fresh clouds plump from last night's rain. I rub my eyes for clarity, noticing I actually have a few notifications for once. I smile, thoughtfully; I'm sure it's one of my, like, three friends wishing me a happy nineteenth birthday. Hmm. That's odd. It's a retweet, well, oh my god...its 167.4k retweets. Oh my god. What the fuck? I can already feel waves of heat rising to my cheeks and the gurgle of energetic butterflies in my stomach as I begin to open the app. I barely enter my handle and password correctly with the sweat forming at my fingertips. Am I going viral? Which tweet? Hopefully not the one about-

"FUCK" 

It's the tweet. I check and double check again to be sure. No, it's definitely THE tweet. The short, nine word sentence that will seal my identity on the internet forever as a sex-starved teenager is punctuated against the black aesthetic of dark mode with crisp, white letters that read... 

"I want Anonymous to finger me like his keyboard."


End file.
